Some operating systems installed on computing systems implement a feature generally referred to as a restore service. One example is the restore point feature available in Windows® operating systems. For example, the restore point feature enables creation of a restore point for the operating system (OS) whenever an application is installed or when an OS update is installed since these events might be disruptive and the user might want to undo them. In addition to an event-driven restore point, creation of restore points can be periodically scheduled. The restore point is essentially a copy of certain OS files (e.g., registry files, program files, driver files, or other configuration files) that exist just prior to the system change (e.g., application installation or version update, OS version update, etc.) that enables the system to effectively return to a state that existed just prior to the system change by reloading the OS files that are associated with the restore point. When a restore point is selected by a user, the user is typically notified which of the files (e.g., programs, drivers, etc.) will be affected if the restore point is activated. Further, when the computing system is restored to a state at a previous point in time by activating a given restore point, only the OS files are restored while the data files of the user are not. Still further, when the computing system that generated the restore points is protected by a backup or replication system, the restore points themselves are also replicated or backed up.